Barbeque Sandwich
by Leax2
Summary: A girl and her sisters find themselves in the DBZ World with their own unique powers and problems to deal with.
1. Chapter 1

**Barbeque Sandwich**

Intro: This story is about a girl and her sisters they have a pretty normal family but one day they find themselves in the DBZ world after the fighting is over and everyone is there even **Goku. **

_**The title will be explained in time okay **_

**Chapter 1: Good move, Bad move**

Have you ever felt as though you are out of place and the world is just hating you? You just want to leave and forget what happened to you on the sad planet. Well this happened to me my name is Talus, I have an older sister named Roosha and a younger sister named Z. I know those names are different but hay beggars cant be choosers now can they?

Let's begin,

One morning I got up it was a pretty normal day. I got dressed for school and let my dogs out. I ate breakfast then put the dogs away. The bus I heard Roosha yell I grabbed my stuff an ran outside Z was close behind. We left home like every other day with our parents waving goodbye at the door. I'm in the 7th grade this year my sister Z is in the 6th we go to the same school but she's on the other side of it. Roosha goes to a completely different school she's in 12th grade almost graduating. 1st period went by pretty fast 2nd period I talked to my friend and in 3rd I learned some science 4th, 5th and 6th period just zoomed past oddly I was waiting on the buses to go home when the teacher who was to dismiss us pointed directly at me and said This table may leave I just knew then was the moment but I guess not. I Got on the bus and talked to Roosha about how my day was different for once . I found out hers and Z's was different too. When we got off the bus we knocked on the door no one answered so we went to the back and got our key. I noticed the dogs weren't there.

Talus: The dogs are missing

Roosha: maybe mom and dad took them to the vet

Talus: I doubt it dad doesn't like the vets office

Roosha: well we'll call and see where they are okay

Talus: fine but I'm going to investigate some more before I go in

Roosha: suit yourself

I looked around the pen was still locked from this morning the vehicles were still there mom and dad don't have any friends that live close by I went inside to see Roosha and Z staring at me

Talus: what

Z: their not answering their cell phones

Roosha: I'm sure their fine they probably went _walking or something_

Talus: I' d doubt that too but we have nothing to go on so we might as well make dinner and get ready for bed maybe they'll be back by then.

Roosha: fine by me

Z: what if their not back by then?

Roosha: well they'll be back

We went to bed

Shortly after that we were awaken by an awful crash from outside I got up and put my robe on

Roosha: oh my gosh

Z: what happened

Talus: ……………………..

Roosha: how does half a house go missing and why the front

Talus: look some type of distortion

Z walked toward it slowly

Roosha: Z back up

Z: I would but its just pretty

Almost instantly she disappeared

Roosha: why doesn't she listen? Ever

Talus: (jokingly) maybe this is a good thing after all.

Roosha: (looking at me sarcastically but seriously at the same time ) we have to go after her

Talus: I know but don't we need supplies

I only looked away for a second and she had already jumped in

Talus: hey wait ( a number appeared on the top of the rift) great nothing like pressure to jump in ( the portal then said 3, 2, 1 shutdown) by then I was in it in a whole new world….

Talus: Roosha, Z, hello where are you?

I was in a world of shapes and sizes seeming like they are sliding behind glass and changing colors I began to worry when

Voice: are you lost?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A whole new world**

I didn't answer but inside I was happy to hear a human's being's voice. I walked to what seemed like away but no mater what I could still hear the voice. I thought maybe I'm walking towards them because when my dogs ran I could hear their footsteps in the other direction. The voice seemed to follow me

Talus: Who are you and what are you trying to ask exactly

Voice: Why, I'm King Ki

Talus: That explains everything the voice following me and everything

King Ki: So, your going the wrong way if your looking for your sisters

Talus: huh how'd you

King Ki: know? ( he finished) I thought I told you I can read your mind and go through your memories

Talus: (thinking loudly) so King Ki is a good for nothing snoop huh

King Ki: Hey that hurt

Talus: well you shouldn't be reading my mind

King Ki: well you shouldn't be thinking so loud

Talus: listen old guy I don't like people in my head and I sure don't have time to fuss with you

King Ki: fine

Talus: now witch way maybe the ki was right maybe I am going the wrong way

???: Are you lost?

Talus: I thought I told you to leave me alone

???: I don't think so I've never seen you before

I slowly turned around to see Trunks

Talus: (rubbing her head) Sorry I thought you were someone else

Trunks: who

Talus: ( slowly saying) King ki

Trunks: oh him he told you a direction right well don't listen to him he tells you everything in reverse

Talus: So, do you mind if I tag along with you?

Trunks: no not really

Talus: so where are we headed?

Trunks: I don't know

Talus: so your lost

Trunks: kind of I guess sort of uh yea

Talus: I thought you knew this place ( said trying not to scream)

Trunks: ( laughing ) I do

Talus: oh you do huh , have you seen anyone else around here?

Trunks: not for a while I've been here for weeks I'm almost out of supplies so how did you get here?

Talus: I don't know really see I was having a regular day when ( lapse time) and that's what happened

Trunks: we've been walking in circles for hours

Talus: really

Trunks: I guess it's time to go

Talus: really how do you get out of here any way

Trunks: easy

Talus: how( I grew impatient

Trunks: well

Talus: what do you have to do?

Trunks: well you have to

Talus: what, what ,what

Trunks: fly

Talus: What??

Trunks: well you have to fly F-L-Y fly

Talus: I know how to spell _s-p-e-l-l-e_

Trunks: (Laughing) you do know how to spell

Talus: yes I did that on purpose who doesn't know how to spell, spell?

Trunks: okay you ready

Talus: no

Trunks: set

Talus: no

Trunks: go( he flew straight up)

Talus: (lowly) I don't know how to fly ( I began to get sad almost about to cry)

Trunks: (from nowhere) that's okay

Talus: whoa

Trunks: no need to cry

Talus: I wasn't

Trunks: if you say so


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Would you or would you not?**

**T**alus: Um trunks will you teach me how to fly?

Trunks: I don't see why not. But one thing I need something from you

Talus: Huh

Trunks: It's very important .

Talus: okay

Trunks: what is your …………… name

Talus: (fell over and returned to her feet quickly ) you mean all this time I haven't told you

Trunks: wellll No but I know your sisters names

Talus: Oh Okay my name is Talus

Trunks: and how do you know my name?

Talus:….

Trunks: it's because you watched Dragon Ball Z huh

Talus: yep

Trunks: good enough for me now let's begin shall we


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Flying?**

Trunks: first eat all this candy

Talus: why

Trunks: because it gives you energy

I began when I remembered I had an energy drink with me from yesterday

Talus: I have an energy drink will this work

Trunks: yeah I guess so

I didn't drink it because I had already eaten two Kip bars and they're huge then he told me to use the Kip bars to help me fly

Talus: what do you mean (duh the energy) okay

Meanwhile King Ki was spying on Z who was lost in a town of talking boxes she was going crazy she didn't know that she was being followed by two different people because the boxes hid them

Someone else was following Roosha bold with a cape Hummmmm

Roosha was already about to escape her evil world of puppies she figured she'd escape DBZ style Flying so she called the puppies around her and said

Roosha: Goodbye suckers

She flew leaving the puppies falling in a large mushroom cloud like shape


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Mysteries revealed **

As Roosha zoomed the Green, cape wearing, male (hold up author here by now you basically know who it is right okay restarting the chapter from zoomed and action) Piccolo was having trouble keeping up with her

Roosha: (thinking) alright now that I'm out of there what would Goku do?

Piccolo: Come with me

Roosha: (startled ) why would I do that

Piccolo: because I want you to meet someone

Roosha: ( thinking over her decisions) okay but I follow you

Piccolo: (Confused) What ? Of course how else are you supposed to come with me whatever lets go

Roosha: where

Piccolo: my planet

Meanwhile by Z she found a path and on that path she found a odd tree she decided to climb when boom she was knocked out by a white glove

Voice 1: Ha Ha Ha I knocked her out but that was easy

Voice 2: great now what? What are we going to do?

Voice 1: lets take her to my place

Voice 2: no way I remember what happened last time you did that

Voice 1: you have any other ideas huh

Voice 2: no Yeah lets take her to ?????????????

Z: huh where am I

Voice 2: the faaaaaaaaiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Z: huh where'd you come from? And why am I at the fair

Voice 1: CALM down it was his stupid idea

Z: Hey I know who you are your Vegeta And your Gotenks

Gotenks: Da Da DADA Yeah

Vegeta: oh no I'm Idiot Clown Goku Uh excuse me I just about lost my mind see ya (flies away)

Gotenks: Wait Um okay bye then

Z: okay now what I'm lost and hungry

Gotenks: well we can go to the fair pizza shaft

Z: alright cool lets go Yeah food


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: 6 Let's Go **

**I finally got to a levitate**

Trunks: that's a start now for the easy part thinking of something or one that makes you really happy

Talus: Okay ( whoosh I had gone out of that weird place )

Trunks: OKAY NOW QUICK COME BACK DOWN!!!! BEFORE!!!!

Bam I was knocked down and out by something unknown I woke up with a broken arm and a bleeding head

Trunks: wow your not to tough are you

Talus: WELL WHAT DID YOU EXPECT? I'm just a human female from another dimension

Trunks: sorry( sarcastically)

Talus: no I'm sorry I lost my temper for no reason at all

Trunks: That's fine my dad does it all the time now here I found a first aid kit ( skip)

Talus: wow that's it huh

Trunks: all better

Talus: not really sorry if your deaf I couldn't hold back those Ouches You know no one of my sisters and I have ever broken a bone cool huh

Trunks: Until now

Talus: Gee thanks

Trunks: sorry I forgot to tell you about the giant apes up there this is where they go when there's no full moon out

Talus: guess I should have waited

Trunks: no one knew you'd go that high to begin with

Talus: okay I'm ready this time

Trunks: Really it's kind of soon you just got bandaged up from your fall I think we should take it easy we have enough supplies to last for a good 2 days

Talus: well I think it's best if we left now

Trunks: alright suit yourself are you sure your ready to fly out of here

Talus: Yes

Trunks: okay follow me

Talus: no you lead

Trunks: okay

He flew slow at first then when the apes started to show he flew so fast I couldn't keep up the apes were after me again as if I needed that of all things I didn't know what to do So I thought monkeys like bananas so Apes like fruit I took out my energy drink And ( if you don't get this don't blame me) pored it on a nearby sprouting apple tree it started to grow rapidly I was hit by tails from the left and the right then I was out of there quick like lightning all I saw was apes fighting over the new grown apple tree

Trunks: I guess they were hungry

Talus: (looking around) ????????? Then it hit me like that 1st ape I was being flown across the sky by my collar (now wonder I could barely breath) duh ( quickly saying) I can follow you now

Trunks: okay lets go

I did my best to keep up and didn't get lost we headed toward a star that said exit on it

Talus: well how unnoticeable

Trunks: just ahead and where out

Talus: Yippee


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Free at last**

Trunks: I think were clear for the moment wait were in space and humans can't breath in space yet your still alive thank goodness I wouldn't want to be a murderer here take this ( he handed me a capsule ) put this on ( it was a suit)

Talus: what if I don't need it

Trunks: look your already hurt enough as it is so please be careful at least until we can get you to a doctor

Talus: fine but this thing is ugly

It was a hideous green with pink purple and blue spots and yellow stripes

Trunks: so who or what did you think about to make you fly so high in the first place

Talus: Um my dogs yeah they make me happy just seeing them does

Trunks: oh I see their very important to you huh

Talus: yeah

Trunks: hey look a shop we could get something to eat there

Talus: YUCK

Trunks: real food not that astronaut stuff

Talus: how

Trunks: you buy it of course

Talus: I mean how in space do they keep actual food

Trunks: well every place has their own gravitational pull

Talus: oh

We went to the shop I took of the suit because people were looking at me strange like but my injuries seemed to attract more eyes so I put the suit back on

Trunks: hey give her a break she just encountered some giant apes

People : OH OKAY YEAH THAT'S HARD Are you okay

Talus: ( quickly) yes trying to avoid any further questions but more came

People: Where are you from How'd you get here What's your name

The whole deal

I ordered a burger and a small shake

Trunks got a z meal and received a trunks toy

Talus: ( no comment) when I got my order I gave a quick bye to the people with never ending questions

NOW before you think I stole from those nice people let me tell you I got my meal for free because I was new and Trunks got a discount because he brought a new person anyway Trunks flew after me with his toy laughing I can't wait to show this to my friends they messed me up


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Next stop **

Trunks: Alright to the right now

Talus: okay

Trunks: Okay our next stop is only a few miles ahead

Talus: By the way where are we going?

Trunks: it's a surprise

Talus: Cool you know me already

A few minutes later

Trunks: Here we are

Talus reading Dead Red Headed Old Printed Eagles

Talus: (under her breath) what the Heck?? Um it's great (I said with false excitement)

Trunks: lets go in

Talus: no thanks we should look for my sisters now

Trunks: this is very important

Talus: okay

Trunks signed my name in on a sheet and we sat and waited

Talus: why does it smell like old sick people?

Trunks: What'd you say about an old thick steeple

Talus: No why does it smell like

Young lady: Talus

Talus: Um over here

Trunks: I'll Go with you

Talus: Oh no I'm not going any where

Trunks: Oh yes you are because if you don't

Talus: (cutting him off) fine

I followed the lady through a dark shady hallway Trunks followed looking at the ground and kicking little rocks

Young lady: We're here

I didn't look around the room because The last thing I wanted to see was Dead Eagles

Trunks: I hope your fine with this

Talus: Are you kidding me I fell like I'm being forced to be here

Trunks: Well while were waiting I'll tell you why I took this approach on the situation. You see I don't know you much so I didn't know how you'd react to

BOOM ( the door slammed open)

Man: Hi Trunks what seems to be the problem

Trunks: It's not me this time its my friend here she's new just in today

Man: Well Hello I'm DR. HOPE Nice to meet you

He left a space open for my name

Talus: Talus my name is Talus

Dr. Hope: Well Talus what happened

Talus: well I ran into some giant apes

Dr. Hope: well I can fix this no sweat at all

He walked out of the room notifying Trunks to follow him

Trunks: I'll Be right back

Talus: (sadly) Okay (starts haply thinking) Just for the fun of it I should climb out of that open window and run down the wait this is just a doctors office in the middle of space and besides that would just make him think He shouldn't tell me things the same way he did just now Well that settles it I'm staying well I was only thinking this for the fun of it to begin with

Doctor Hope: Well I need you to sign some forms

Talus: ( A little shaken because of his booming voice forcing itself into the almost silent room) (looked at Trunks who in return nodded)

I signed the papers and Doctor Hope left the room and returned again with a table full of equipment

Dr. Hope: Ready

Talus: No

Dr: Set

Talus: NNNNOOOOOOO

Dr.: Go

I was injected with a needle and was out like a light


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Visitors **

Talus: Hey Z what are you doing?

She didn't here me so I yelled

Z: Huh Gotenks did you say something

Gotenks: no

Talus: Oh well

I wrote a message on her pizza plate but she threw it away without looking at it so I took a pen and wrote the note on her hand

It read Hi Z I'm visiting you from afar hope your fine by: Talus

I went to Roosha she was in a house with Piccolo Waiting

Talus: Alright (Yelling at the top of my lung )Hey Roosha

Roosha: Hey (she said calmly) who is it Talus impossible where are you

Talus: in front of you

Roosha: no duh But where is your body

Talus: At doctor hopes office

Roosha: why

Talus: Because I broke my POOF

Trunks: ( sitting next to me) Hi

Talus: no I was talking to my sisters

Trunks: wah oops sorry I didn't know you were mental

Talus: What hummm never mind

Trunks: hey bet you can't catch me

Talus: Oh Yeah (I flew after him and then ran and jumped ) and gotja

Trunks: Okay, Okay you got me

Dr. Hope: well she's fine

Talus: hey now its your turn You know I wasn't ready did you not

Dr. Hope : yeah but I don't think much of it because no one really is truly

Talus: thanks for fixing my wounds and stuff I really appreciate it

Trunks: Next stop

Talus: No surprises this time okay

Trunks: awe but those are the most fun and I thought you liked them

Talus: not if their important like that

Trunks: right I'll be sure to write that down

Talus: ha Ha ha

Chapter 9½ : the effects

Z: (yelled) LET'S RIDE THE GIANT WHEEL

Gotenks: that's boring

Z: fine I'll ride it alone

Gotenks: Hey what's that on your hand?

Z: Cool Talus wrote this that must mean my sisters are here to find me YEA

Now let's ride the Farris Wheel

Gotenks: What , What I thought (suddenly fell over with stars circling around his head)

Z: (pulled a long string out of her pocket and snatched up all the stars out of the air and started to make a necklace while she waited for Gotenks to wake)

Meanwhile

Piccolo: hey who are you talking to?

Roosha: Well I was talking to my sister

Piccolo: ( thinking) no way she can speak telepathically

Roosha: no Stupid I can read minds and why are you thinking to yourself when it's so much easier to humiliate yourself in public? Anyway she was here spiritually

Piccolo: hummmm Okay

Roosha: You know what I know where she's at she's at Dr. Hope's office

Piccolo: why? who would take her there?

Roosha: I don't know she didn't say but she broke something

Piccolo: that place is top secret

Roosha: so she's good at finding help

Piccolo: JUST…. Huh its time( he left out the back door as Goku walked into the front door)

Roosha: somehow I knew it was going to be you

Goku: Nice to meet you ( he patted her on the head)

Roosha: yeah don't do that

Goku: Roosha right

Roosha: yeah now are we going or what

Goku: What's the hurry they left already anyway

Roosha: soooo why don't we look anyway

Goku: okay fine but I have to stop at my house first

Roosha: Fine I might as well


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Doctors orders **

Trunks: Were going to my house

Talus: Fine with me but I need to rest soon I'm getting tired

Trunks: but you just took a nap at the office

Talus: correction I was knocked out of my body to nowhere

Trunks: fine but I wanted to know more about your new life oh well there is a nap mode on the space suit I gave you it is also autopilot

Talus: Cool Night

_After a while_

Trunks: hey Hey HEY Wake Up

Talus: wha

Trunks: We are here

Talus: yea

_I was so tired I took the suit off and went to sleep on the lawn of Capsule Corp _

Trunks: Mom I'm home from my trip and I bought a visitor

_He looked around him and saw no one so he got a glass of water and took it outside where I was located and threw it on me _

Talus: Wha I'm up did I miss the bus

Trunks: Good your woke

Talus( thinking) weird my clothes were dry and my face was too I didn't fall asleep again though

Trunks: if you fall asleep again it will be a bucket

Talus: Alright

Trunks: (starting over) Mom? Father I'm home Mom

Vegeta: she went to see Kakarot and the rest I told her I'd wait for you and tell you where we were

Trunks: I bought a visiter

Vegeta: huh you I thought Gotenks took you to the fair

Talus: you must mean Z my younger sister

Vegeta: Well lets get going son well meet at Kakarot's house Alright and bring your friend too

Trunks: Duh

Vegeta: WHAT

Trunks: uh Okay

Talus: smooth He said Duh

Vegeta: You better watch it

Talus: you don't scare him he I is a (muffled talking)

Trunks: Alright dad Well be there

Talus: whispering as Vegeta flies away why did you cut me off

Trunks: Long story now you wait out here and rest or something while I change ( from down the hall) do you have anything to change into?

Talus: not that I know of because I didn't actually plan this trip

Trunks: Right ( while coming down the hall)

_He was now in his signature Capsule Corp. Jacket outfit _

Talus: Cool

Trunks: I guess I'll just have to give you these( he handed me a bag of new clothes)

Talus: Wow they almost look like my clothes at home

Trunks: I tried to get something that would match you well

Talus: right where is the bathroom

_I tried on a pair of bellbottoms and a yellow T-shirt and a Black over coat and some gloves( I didn' t ware the gloves though_

Talus: Cool ( while walking down the hall)

Trunks: um I found a doctors note your supposed to take a pill every 4 hours

Talus: What

Trunks: Yeah it has been about two since you left so you should be fine

Talus: ( reading the note)if I don't take it on time I'll be in pain and depression for a while

Trunks: I guess oh your supposed to get a lot of rest and You'll go back in a month

Talus: you think I'll stay that long?

Trunks: Let's head to the party

_We flew toward out destination_


End file.
